Who Wants To Live Forever?
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: What if Lily had died?  Just a little one shot from my Doctor Who AU stories. 10/Lily


Disclaimer: I don't own my own life, so what makes you think I might own Doctor Who? And of course I don't own Who Wants to Live Forever. I won't even joke about that.

A/N: So I just had an idea of what would've happened if I had let Lily die while I was listening to Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen. It starts right after leaving Rose and the Alt. Doctor in the other universe.

_**There's no time for us…There's no place for us…What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away…from us**_

Lily walked around the console, gently touching the pieces of the ship she had grown to love. That had become her home. As she walked, the Doctor watched her, pain etched in his face.

"There are so many things I wanted to do." She said softly, not looking at him. "So many things I wanted to see, things I wanted to say."

_**Who wants to live forever?...Who wants to live forever?**_

She gasped and grabbed the side of the console as her body rippled with gold light.

"You understand what's happening?" he asked her.

"I'm out of time." She replied simply. "The watch still won't open."

She held up her hand as it continued to ripple and glow.

"I'm burning." She stated. "And I'll keep burning until I let go."

The Doctor stayed silent.

_**There's no chance for us…It's all decided for us…This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**_

"I want you to do me a favor." She told him. "When I'm gone, I want you to promise that you'll go get Donna and take her to all the places we meant to go. That you'll keep her with you for as long as she wants."

"The knowledge is in her mind." He pointed out.

"She'll be alright." Lily replied, her eyes seeing some future event. "Just keep her close. Let her heal you, because she can."

He nodded and they were silent for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you." The Doctor told her, his voice thick. "So much."

"I know." She said softly. "I'll miss you too. But you'll be okay. And I'll be watching over you. I'll be waiting for you. It just better be a long time before you join me."

The Doctor nodded again and Lily took a deep breath.

_**Who wants to live forever?...Who wants to live forever?**_

"I love you." She told him, her voice breaking. "I love you so much."

_**Who dares to love forever?...**_

She winced as the light ripped through her body again.

_**When love must die…**_

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself." She told him.

"Lily…" he replied.

"Promise me!" she insisted.

"I promise." He told her, tears falling down his cheeks.

_**But touch my tears with your lips…**_

"I love you, Lily-girl." He told her.

_**Touch my world with your fingertips…**_

She smiled brightly.

"You'll see me again." She told him. "In the end."

She stepped close and kissed him deeply before stepping back.

_**And we can have forever…**_

"I love you." She told him once more.

_**And we can love forever…**_

There was a bright flash and when the Doctor could see again, Lily was gone and he was alone.

_**Forever is our today…**_

* * *

The Doctor watched as his next self found out about his body and tried to keep the TARDIS from crashing as Donna helped.

"You know, I think I told you to make me wait." A voice said from behind him. "When I said that, I meant years, not months. You totally fail, love."

He spun around and there was Lily, looking like she had when he had first met her. Alive and well.

"You're here." he said.

"I told you I would be waiting and watching." She told him. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Watching?" he repeated.

"Ah, yes." Lily said. "You and I are going to have a long conversation about Lady Christina." She smiled at him. "But we have forever for that."

_**Who wants to live forever?...Who wants to live forever?...**_

"Forever?" he asked, smiling.

She held out her hand and he took it.

_**Forever is our today…**_

"I love you, Doctor." She told him, beaming.

"I love you too, Lily-girl." He replied.

_**Who waits forever anyway?**_

A/N: So let me know what you guys think.

Abbey


End file.
